Murphy's Law
by SilverStar56
Summary: They called her a miracle. She thought she was a mistake in the making.
1. Chapter 1

**SO! Its been a while since I have uploaded anything but I have come back!**

**Actually I stopped using FFN to update or post my stories and I mostly moved to Ao3. I actually posted this story over there and I'm gonna start crosspoting here now. If you want to get ahead in the story head over to Ao3! The story name is still the same but my user name is SilverWinterMoon. I just wanted to see how this story will do over here XD **

**Please review and tell me what you think of this story! If you like it I will continue it here alongside on Ao3! Enjoy!**

* * *

Death is an end.

It is the last breath you take, the last beat of the heart, the last sight as the light leaves your eyes.

Death is **the end**.

A continue would have been the impossible; the improbable chance that no one expects to have.

So for Saki, as she faced her unexpected end, she closed her eyes expecting her last.

However, it was not meant to be.

When her mouth opened once more, taking in a second breathe - she screamed. She wailed at it all, at her fortune and misfortune, at her fading memories, at the unfairness that is life. She cried and cried and mourned at life she had and the life she lost.

A second chance is a blessing but as she flailed her tiny weak arms, Saki considered it a curse.

Saki did not clearly remember the times long gone, her memories fragmenting as time passed by - but she did understand something very intimately. It was that in the life of before, she was happy, content and fulfilled. She did not need to have all that ripped away from her and told to restart in a new reality.

Her recollection slowly became lost in the mist, but she could faintly grasp onto the fragments even now.

_Gruff words and tender hands._

They were now just wisps in smoke that she could no longer grasp in her hand.

_Hours in the darkness of the night, comforted by a single light and huddled over papers and empty cups of coffee._

Falling through her fingers like sand as it all began to blur.

_A reflection in the mirror, no longer clear and defined. A name so intimate down to her very soul but one she could no longer recall. A dying memento of a long gone past._

It was gone in the abyss and now she had been blanked out like a white canvas for others to fulfill.

Saki abhorred her new beginning with a vengeance that she did not think she had the capacity for.

For many weeks, her new parents blustered around and worried frantically as their newborn wailed, rejecting a reality she did not need. Mourning for a tragic tale that will never leave the child's lips.

**But the world never wants for the sake of one person, so life moved on.**

It was when the last of Sakura petals fell that she had chosen. With trembling chubby fingers, Saki grasped onto what was left. She locked them all under lock and key and left the remains in the far reaches of her mind. She left it all and moved on to this brand-new world.

She reflected upon her actions, she spent time pondering as she lied in her crib. Her new parents were harried and weary and held her with gentle hands and comforting lullabies. Saki's eyes closed and her complexion flushed red upon realizing how troubled her new parents were with her. With clenched chubby fingers, a resolution was formed on that quiet dark night.

Her parents must have wondered at the abrupt change of their child. Obedient and gentle, their child turned herself overnight. Saki had mused that she did so out of guilt as her new mother combed through her slowly growing locks.

_I stole the life of the child you should have had. It is the very least I should do._

The girl tried to love and fell to love. She adored her kind and comforting new family and life slowly fell into place for the old soul. Saki adapted and watched as seasons passed and the blossoms bloomed.

It was on a bright spring day that Life decided to kick her into the curb again.

Saki vaguely remembered that the Sakura flowers had begun to bud that day. She was a tiny three-year-old sitting in front of the television and absentmindedly watching the children's anime playing across the scene. Squishing the soft plush bunny between her hands, she had decided to practice playing with her fingers in order to improve their coordination. Listening to the anime, the girl scrunched her nose as she tried to make sense of the Kanji being used.

The surprising sound of broken ceramic and yelp of pain broke the child out of her musing.

"Mama?!"

She had scrambled to her feet, stumbling over her legs to reach the source of the noise and when she reached the kitchen her jaw dropped. The floor was littered with jagged porcelain and her mother's fingers cut and bleeding profusely.

"Ara? Saki if you come closer you will get hurt." Saki's mom had a serene smile as she clutched her fingers close to her chest. Saki's faced had pinched at how air-headed her mother had to be to wave off her bloody red fingers.

"But!"

"No buts! besides this is nothing."

The older woman had gently admonished the child, but it did nothing to soothe her child's distress. The older woman giggled before she held out her hands and to the toddler's astonishment the wounds slowly but surely closed up on their own.

…_Wounds do not heal that quickly._

Saki's head tilted to the side and she mimed a fish, mouth gaping open and close. She tried to make sense of the phenomenon that she just witnessed but nothing was connecting and her mind frayed. Dumbfounded at what she witnessed she stood stock still, long enough for her father who had come down from the second floor to see what had caused the ruckus and chuckle at his child's reaction.

"What's shocked you so much my little flower?" Saki's father had a wry grin on his lips as he bundled her up in his warm arms.

"I was showing her my Quirk. I think this is the first time she has ever seen it Dear."

_A sense of foreboding, a jogged fragment from her fogged recollections._

"That's because there hasn't been a need for her to see your Quirk Honey."

_Recognition from a past long gone. Children in a school gifted with the supernatural._

"True, minor regeneration isn't something I can show so easily. But anyway, Dear could you please?"

_A forest ablaze in blue flames. Children collapsed on the floor as a pink gas embraced their forms. Their peers bleeding as they braced themselves against the darkness._

"Of course, Honey!"

The porcelain pieces started to float and was lifted gently before displaced into the trash. The child paling as the pieces in her memory clicked into place. She vaguely remembered her mother giggling as she poked her cheek to snap her out of her shock.

_Two boys anxiously watching the large Television screen. The Symbol of Peace, weary and injured but standing tall. Fulfilled in his duty and pointing to the camera._

**"**_**You're next."**_

The evidence was standing in front of her and yet the child could only remember her stomach dropping. The puzzle pieces snapping together. Her foreboding realization of where she was reborn into. A world only thought to be fiction but was now her reality.

_A world where the supernatural was the absolute normal._

Unknown to her parents, Saki broke into a cold sweat at the revelation but her heart beat slowed after she considered the facts.

Her parents had very minor quirks, her mother had a minor regeneration quirk while her father had a minor telekinesis quirk. Given that, it was likely that she would manifest a minor version of either of their quirks or a minor combined version of their quirk.

Which meant that Saki would not be legible to stand under the glamorous and dangerous world that was heroics.

At that, Saki sighed in relief.

She had no want or need for society to force her hand. To risk her life day in and day out for others when she did not have the mental or physical strength to do so. The chilly reminder of death still made Saki shiver uncontrollably and she was glad she did not have to face that dark abyss for a long time yet.

The tiny girl was content to be the norm, the pea in the pod, in the world of the diamonds and stars shined brightly in the skies.

**But Life does not cater to the whims of a single person, moving upon the tracks it had set upon long ago.**

Come her fourth birthday, and Saki was slow to show any signs of a quirk. When she fell, she bruised her arms. When she focused on an object, it did not levitate.

Nothing out of the ordinary changed.

As expected, despite how lighthearted her parents usually are, they worried when they realized how late their child's quirk was coming in. So, hand in hand, Saki was taken to the hospital for a checkup.

Saki learned two things that day.

She did not have double joint, so she did have a quirk.

Just… not quite a visible one.

The doctors had considered that she might have a dormant quirk. A quirk that required some specific form of stimulation to activate. She was put through testing and physical activities, anything to jumpstart her unique ability.

Nothing worked.

The tests came to the conclusion that Saki did not have a dormant quirk but instead an invisible quirk.

An invisible quirk was as its name implied, a passive quirk that was constantly active but is so minor that it basically doesn't seem to be visible.

After the results were presented and her parents reassured, they brought her back home, back to her safe haven. Saki was still loved and cared for the same as before and her home life remained the warm heaven that it was.

However, outside those walls were a completely different story. Life never goes that smoothly.

Her return to kindergarten marked the beginning of a change that would be her new constant. In the tiny social construct where quirks were the currency to success, no quirk meant you were nothing and thus Saki fell to poverty.

The children assumed if she could not show a quirk, it simply meant that she was Quirkless. Overnight, Saki became someone who was not 'good enough' to the general public. Saki had not changed, and in a world where everyone was unique, normality was the odd duck out. You were punished for having nothing and soon isolation and bullying became Saki's new norm.

_Children were innocent. They had no concept of what was right and what was wrong. They acted according to what others said was 'right'. The product of a society molding them to their image._

_It was childlike. It was pure. It was cruel._

The Manga did not elaborate on how cruel a quirk obsessed society could be. Often, Saki was tugged in two extremes, either bullied for being 'useless' or treated with the kid gloves for being too 'fragile'.

In the quiet night and hidden underneath the covers, Saki had hummed a lullaby underneath her breathe. She wondered how amazing Midoriya was. To endure when society deemed his dream just a dream. To still reach for what was considered the impossible.

Midoriya had determination in spades. And Saki had none in contrast.

However, life was not 'bad'. While Saki could not escape the stigma that was being considered 'Quirkless' she could avoid some of the problems that came her way.

She never responded to taunts-the sharp barbs thrown her way to bring her down for the short enjoyment of the few-and soon enough she was considered not even worthy enough for their black tongue. Her belongings finally remained untouched from the grubby hands of children who did not understand enough.

No one bothered her, but at the same time she had no one outside her family.

Her parents worried, her kind parents fretting over their child in the darkness of the night. They whispered their fears of their sole child left with no companions. All the while the old soul hid behind the door and her gaze was trained to the floor before slowly walking back to her room.

Saki dealt with things the best way she could. It helped that she was an introvert. She tired of social interaction quickly and retired to herself. In a sense, Saki was free of responsibility and pressure. Free of society who judged for Quirk and not the person behind it.

Free to choose whatever path she may walk.

_She ignored the nagging whispers of her mind. The voices who spoke that this was wrong, that she did not deserve this. The heavy weight in her chest, weighing down upon her shoulders._

_She ignored the pitiful looks surrounding her neighborhood. The awful whispers of condolences to her parents for bearing a 'Quirkless' child. Her parents' tight smiles and clenched fists._

_She ignored the malicious giggles in her school halls. The teachers glancing at her once before looking away. The obvious boundary between her and everyone else._

_She welcomed the warm hugs, the cheerful laughter, the kind words inside her home. She was safe and sound inside and that was enough._

**But life was not fair nor was it kind, throwing her a curveball on her way.**

In the beginning of her third year of middle school, when the Sakura petals fluttered in the wind, Saki had picked up a glass of milk and sipped on it as she turned on the news.

What greeted her was the amazing video of a blonde being strangled by sludge and a green haired boy running to save him.

She had choked on her milk and immediately spat it out.

Saki was aware of what era she was in. While she was unclear of where in the timeline she stood she knew she was in the era before All Might's retirement. She was reminded of that often as her eyes landed on the latest rescue, the latest gossip, the latest of All Might upon her television screen.

She had hoped that she was a decade before the plot started. She had hoped, she could avoid the chaos that was coming her way. Unfortunately, she was not that lucky and with the news showcasing the Protagonist and his Rival she was given a clear indication of when exactly she was in the Timeline.

It was with vengeance that she decidedly tried to avoid any interaction of the plot.

She immediately trashed any high school application that had hero courses, settling for an average school that was within walking distance of her home. Her finger tapping for the newest news and her feet scampering away from where hero and villain fought.

Cowardly? Perhaps.

But Saki was well aware of her position in this society. She had no ability, no backing and was not prepared mentally or physically to face any type danger and deal with the consequences.

Lives were at stake; this was a reality she lived for more than a decade now. This was no fantasy, no stage play where she was casted as the Hero destined to save the day. One wrong step and the whole structure would crumble like a stack of cards.

She refused to be involved and destroy the carefully scripted events that was fate. Soon, High school began and she was situated in an average non-hero school safe from the events from the story she read so long ago.

However, she did not, could not, completely ignore the turn of events. The petite girl obsessively kept up with the news, taking stock of current state of events. She saw report of the USJ incident, and her eyes landed on the infamous Class A for the first time outside of ink and paper. It was but a brief debut, so it came and passed but not before leaving Saki with a sense of dread

She watched class during the airing of the UA Sports festival and witnessing the events made Saki breath heavily as things began to sink in.

_Young._

_So young and the world is going to throw them the gauntlet._

_How cruel is the world, to throw the fate of the future into their hands?_

The revelation made Saki's stomach turn and she had to physically resist the urge to grab the remote and close the tv. She refused to hide under her sheets, and she stood riveted to the screen.

Her nails dug into the palm of her hands, taking it all in.

Shinsou's, eyes shadowed and posture slouched, a determination lined his mouth as he spat poisonous guilty words in hopes of victory. Uraraka, littered with bruises and burns, yet she stood tall in the face of adversity. Midoriya, fingers snapping one after the other, risking it all to save the boy standing in front of him.

At the end of it all Saki could not control her trembles. Her mother, her kind and gentle mother glanced at her state and that night she was handed her favorite food.

That night, Saki laid under the covers. Fingers clutched onto the fabric of her old and worn plushy, she contemplated the future. In the same year as the children who would one day shape the future of Japan. She wondered if she could ever escape the dread in her stomach.

**But Life does not wait for one person and the world moves on.**

Time passed, and the blooming of flowers was replaced with the burning rays of the sun. She viewed the Hero Killer on the news, huffing in amusement at the white lie provided for the incident. The disgruntled look of the Pro Hero Endeavor as he reported the incident on the news was something she would remember for a while. The viral video had floated on the web for a while. The blurry but unmistakable figure of Stain who declared his intent against the UA kids and heroes.

The clock was ticking, and Saki was so very aware of the impending end of an era. The end of All Might's days as a Symbol of Peace was coming to its dramatic end.

The chirping of the crickets announced the arrival of summer and alongside the heat waves was the rising dread of what is to come.

It was with those emotions that Life decided to stop giving Saki the illusion that she had a choice in her life and threw her head first into the chaos.

On a night like any other, where the streets were filled with buzz and life, Saki had been given an errand from her parents and was walking on the crowded streets. Opening the news on her phone, she froze as she saw the iconic news conference being aired.

**Murphy's Law: When things can go wrong, it will go wrong.**

There was no warning.

A loud sound, the cacophony of screams.

The concrete building, large enough to dwarf her overshadowed her form.

_nononoNONONO_ _**NONONONO**__!_

_Idon'twANTTODIE_ _**AGA-**_

…

…

…

**When a pebble is dropped, it needs not to take any action. Just being dropped into the water will cause ripples to roll.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So the reception of this story is good so far XD I decided I will continue to update here as well as on Ao3 but the story is further ahead on Ao3 so if you want to get ahead go find this story in Ao3. Its the same name but my username is under SilverWinterMoon! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

_"… In current news! Heroes have continued the rescue of victims from the devastating fight between All Might and the League of Villains Boss, we turn to our corresponding reporter on site at Kamino. Kobayashi-san, how is the situation?"_

_"Thank you Kayano-san, as you can see from behind me rescues have continued even as the fight had ensued and continues to go on even as the fight has reached its victorious end. It has continued throughout the night and continues diligently through the day. Heroes have put in effort to clear the wreckage, a result of when the Lease of Villain's Boss blew up the abandoned factory."_

_" I can see the devastation from over here. Can you report how many casualties have been tolled up?"_

_"There has been a surprising report regarding that. As of 10 a.m. this morning, heroes have noted that there have been no casualties among the victims recovered!"_

_"No casualties?! That is impossible?!"_

_"It is not, it has been noted that all victims recovered while worse for wear have not bared any critical injuries. Even as the victims are continued to be rescued, they suffer very few injuries and are just dehydrated from a lack of food and water."_

_"That is fortunate news, could there be anything that would explain this phenomenon?"_

_"Yes there is. It has been reported that during the incident, a person's quirk had activated during the situation and gone berserk."_

_"Berserk? Would that have made the situation worse then?"_

_"No, amazingly enough. While the person lost control of their quirk, apparently as long as an individual did not hold any ill intent, they were healed and rejuvenated by the quirk. This is what has kept the injured to a minimum."_

_"While the circumstances are not ideal, it is fortunate that the person was around for this incident."_

_"Yes indeed. But there is more to this."_

_"Oh? Please elaborate Kobayashi-san."_

_"As long as you had no ill intent, you were safe and even protected under its abilities. But if you had evil intentions, the quirk would have burnt you instead. So in essence, the quirk protected the innocent and burned the villains."_

_"What an amazing quirk to have such useful abilities. Did this individual's Quirk aid the battle between All Might and the League of Villain's Boss?"_

_"Yes indeed. Please take a look at a recording of the battle here."_

_A video was put up. The blurry figures of All Might, Bakugo Katsuki, the League of Villains and the Boss could be seen. Lying injured and motionless on the ground were the prone figures of Mt. Lady Tiger, Best Jeanest and a few members of the police force._

_All Might and the Boss seemed to be trading blows and Bakugo was dodging each attempt from the League of Villains to reclaim him. Clearly, the heroes seemed to be at a disadvantage._

_Suddenly, bright amber flames burst and swept the battle field. The blurry figures of All Might and Bakugo seemed to raise their arms to brace the incoming blaze but slowly dropped them as they realized they weren't being burnt._

_The villains on the other hand screamed in pain as the embers seemed to inch upon their form. The Boss jumping back in pain while All Might suddenly pushed forward and applied pressure upon him._

_Bakugo on the other hand seemed to take the reprieve to try to escape. However, Shigaraki Tomura, despite being burned reached out to grab the boy with five fingers intending to end his life. Suddenly, Bakugo jerked up and explosions erupted from his palms and he flew up and disappeared. The camera's unable to follow his quick ascent._

_Shigaraki Tomura flew from the blast and landed in a heap, his form writhing as the flames burned his form inch by inch. Suddenly the Boss jabbed Kurogiri and seemingly forcefully activated the black mist's quirk._

_The black mist sucked in the League of Villains and soon dissipated from the battlefield._

_The video stopped and the screen returned to the reporter._

_"After this was the reveal of All Might's true form and the defeat of the League of Villain's Boss. All Might did not suffer as many wounds as expected from the earlier report and it seems that the Boss will be secured in Tartarus for a long time."_

_"What an unexpected turn of events."_

_"Indeed, Kayano-san. This just in, I have just received a report that Best Jeanest, while still heavily injured is no longer in a critical state. He has been ordered to take a break from hero duties to recover but it seems he will be able to return to the front lines once he has fully recovered."_

_"That is amazing news! What about Mt Lady, Gang Orca, Tiger and Ragdoll?"_

_"Mt Lady, Gang Orca and Tiger are currently in the Hospital recovering but they are expected to return next week. Ragdoll, following her abduction has undergone an abnormal change and thus her Quirk has become unfit for use. She will not be returning the field indefinitely."_

_"I see. And what about our mysterious benefactor, the owner of the mysterious quirk who created this miracle?"_

_"Apparently, the owner of the quirk was rendered catonic when their quirk went berserk. They have been recovered and is now recovering at an undisclosed location for their safety and recovery. No further news have been reported yet."_

_"I see. Thank you very much Miss Kobayashi for your report. Now in other news…"_

A bandaged hand pressed a button and the television screen went black.

"What a turn of events indeed." All Might, no, Yagi Toshinori murmured.

Tsukauchi nodded, "Indeed, if not for those flames, it would have been a much more dangerous match. Thanks to the effects of that quirk, the death toll has been null which given the amount of destruction All For One made would have been impossible under normal circumstances."

"No wonder the public is calling them the Miracle of Kamino." Gran Torino huffed.

"Have they woken up yet?" Toshinori asked.

"Not yet, they're still unconscious." Tsukauchi reported, "Their parents have been notified and they are being informed about the current state of events and what actions they should take from now on."

"With a quirk like that they would be prime kidnapping material." Gran Torino grumbled, "Not to mention the amount of attention they gained from that stunt."

Toshinori grimaced

An event as publicized as this one, there was no escape for the individual. It was unfortunate that they have dragged someone into their mess but they would take responsibility of it.

A knock on the door and the three men straighten up in their seats.

"Excuse me." A policeman saluted.

"Amano Saki has woken up."

* * *

Coming back to awareness for Saki was not a pleasant experience.

Her whole body ached and her muscles screamed and protested. Groaning, Saki tried to push herself up and it took longer than she would have liked to achieve that feat.

Sitting up, her eyes blinked, trying to take in her surroundings. The room she was in had plain white walls, a sterile environment with nothing to adorn it. It was with a start that Saki realized she was not at home where she should be.

It took longer than she would have liked but Saki head ached as the memories flashed by. She remembered opening her phone, and her horror as she had taken in the view of the UA conference.

And with that, shivers ran down her spine.

_The conference, it was airing._

_I remember my stomach churning, the dread…_

_The explosion, the large shadow, that falling wreckage._

Saki broke out into cold sweat.

_I was about to die **again.**_

Her shoulders tremblings, Saki could feel the sweat running down her face as she wrapped her arms around herself.

_I can't remember, what happened?_

_Why can't I remember anything after seeing the wreck fall on top of me?!_

"Amano-san? Are you alright?"

Saki's head snapped up as she felt someone touch her shoulder lightly. She could see a nurse gazing at her with furrow brows. She exhaled shakily and Saki realized she was had let out a breathe she didn't know she was holding.

_Calm down._

_Calm down, calm down calm down._

Her body trembled, her fingers twitched, the sweat running down her back was a cooling sensation to her mind.

_Breathe._

_An exhale, an inhale, an exhale._

_You're not dead again._

_You're safe. You're not dead. You're safe._

_You're alive._

The brunette licked her lips, "I'm… I'm okay. Where am I?"

The nurse eyes narrowed, searching her face for something before answering, "You are at the Kamino Hospital. You have been unconscious for two days."

_So i'm in the hospital._

_Okay, something happened to me that made me be hospitalized._

_What the hell happened?_

"Would you like for me to call your parents?" The nurse asked politely.

Saki nodded her head minutely and the nurse promptly turned and walked out of the room. Soon Saki could hear rapid footsteps before the door burst open.

"My little flower!"

Warm arms, large arms wrapped around her figure and Saki could feel her eyes tear up as she breathed in her parents scent. She clutched onto their hands and let out a wet breathe.

The small family of three stayed like that, taking in comfort that they were all safe before Saki let go and grimaced.

"Mom, Dad… What's going on? I don't remember what happened."

Saki's parents glanced at one another, emotions flashing across their eyes so rapidly that Saki couldn't keep up. They broke their gaze and winced.

Saki could feel the dread build back up in her stomach. That was not a good sign. Saki's dad eyes shifted guiltily before he seemed to steel himself and blurted the words out.

"Flower… You have a quirk now."

Saki blinked.

"…What? I'm sorry but excuse me?"

Her father's forehead creased before he repeated slowly, "My little Blossom, you have a quirk now."

The petite girl could feel a migraine building. Saki's forehead pinched as she tried to make sense of what she just heard.

"I have a quirk," Saki's words were slow, methodical, foreign upon her lips. She clenched her jaw before she continued, "but that doesn't explain why I don't remember what happened two days ago. Why am I in the hospital in the first place?"

"Its because of how your quirk manifested Amano-san." A new voiced answered her query.

Saki's head snapped towards the new voice and she could feel the blood vacate her face.

She saw a man. He was of typical height and had a blank poker face but with features she would recognize anywhere. One of the many faces she avoided with a vigor that she did not think she had. The best friend of the Symbol of Peace, the infamous policeman from a manga she read a lifetime ago.

_Tsukauchi Naomasa, the True Man, was here._

"We have been waiting for you to wake up dear."

Adding insult to her many injuries, as Tsukauchi walked into the room, following her was the unmistakable form of a petite elderly woman. She wore a soft pink and carried a large syringe holding onto it like a cane.

Saki's jaw dropped as the unmistakable sight of Recovery Girl walked into her room. Absentmindedly she pinched herself at her arm and she could feel the jolt of pain confirming that this was not a dream.

_The beginning of an end. Her fears come to life._

_At the back of her mind, the jiggling lock of a box hidden from sight rattled in her mind._

Tsukauchi ignorant to her breakdown bowed slightly, "Its nice to meet you, my name is Tsukauchi Naomasa and I am the detective assigned to your case. I am pretty sure you would recognize Recovery Girl here."

Saki's parents stood up as they bowed in return. "Its nice to meet you, My name is Amano Akira and this is my wife Sumire."

Saki following her parents lead tried to get up but winced as her body protested at her actions. Recovery Girl, narrowed her eyes at the reaction before huffing.

"Now dear, you don't have to force yourself now." Recovery Girl hummed as her hands gestured for her to stop.

Saki blinked before mumbling her thanks. Her finger clenched on the thin sheets covering her lower body.

"I apologize for interrupting your conversation but we need to ask Miss Amano a few questions." Tsukauchi eyes were soft, sounding apologetic as he gestured for permission from her parents.

Her parents tensed, their muscles taught and Saki could see the vein on their necks before they forced their body to relax and they nodded tersely. Their actions did not go unnoticed by the detective and he nodded minutely in return. However, those actions did not inspire confidence in Saki and she could feel her body lock up.

The detective turned his gaze at her and his lips quirked into an apologetic expression.

"For formality's sake we will be asking you several questions, please answer them to the best of your ability."

Saki exhaled shakily, she stood still for one, two seconds before nodding. Tsukauchi took out a voice recorder and pressed a button. A beep resounded in the room before he coughed into fist fist.

It started innocently enough.

"Your name?"

"Amano Saki."

"What is your age?"

"I am fifteen years old."

"When is your date of birth?"

"March 3, 2XXX"

"What is your quirk?"

Saki paused, she could feel her mouth dry and Tsukauchi blinked. The girl bit her lip and looked down to her fingers, considering her next choice of words.

"I… am not sure. As far as I was tested, it was thought that I had an invisible quirk."

The detective blinked and Recovery Girl leaned forward as she took in her answer.

"An invisible quirk?"

Saki hummed softly. "I never found out what my quirk was after the doctors visit when I was four years old. I just assumed I was Quirkless despite not having the double toe joint."

The girl paused, her head had bowed as she explained her status. Hesitantly she looked up and blinked. Tsukauchi and Recovery Girl was doing the same. They gazed at her with wide eyes and their eyes seemed to gleam with wonder. They exchanged a quick glance before the moment passed as Tsukauchi coughed into his hand and continued his questions.

They were all normal questions. They asked where she goes to school, her height, weight and other miscellaneous information. Simple enough questions that had no double meanings. Saki answered slowly, her words careful but she could not help as she could feel her body relaxing against her will as more time passed.

Of course, Saki was never that lucky to have things go that smoothly.

"What were you doing two days ago?"

"I was going to pick up some yarn for my mom. There's a shop in Kamino that she usually goes to so I went there."

"What was the last thing you remembered?"

Saki's brows pinched, "I remember opening up my phone to check the news and seeing the UA conference. Then there was this loud sound, an explosion I think. Then there was this large shadow on top of me and looking up I saw a piece of a building coming down on me."

She paused, her words steadily growing softer until she whispered her last words. "I don't remember anything after that."

There was a pause and Saki could only hear the soft breaths in the room. Plucking her courage, Saki took a breathe and glanced up. She blinked stupidly as she took in everyone's expressions.

Her parents had that pinched look on their face while Tsukauchi and Recovery Girl was looking at her with wide eyes. This time the wonder was clear and that expression only made the butterflied in her stomach more intense than before.

_Ah…_

_There's that sense of foreboding._

Saki could feel a lump in her throat. The dread was building and she did not like where things were going. The direction, if she was correct, would not bode well for her immediate future.

"Amano-san," Tsukauchi started slowly, seemingly as if he was going over a variety of conversations in his mind before he settled on his next words, "Do you know of the League of Villains?"

Saki clenched her fist. The butterflies in her stomach became a heavy weight on her chest. Despite that, she dumbly nodded her head.

"Then are you aware that All Might confronted their Boss two days ago in order to retrieve the kidnapped UA student?" Tsukauchi continued.

Saki tilted her head though her mind was whirling.

_The Plot._

_Canon was moving along on time according to the plot._

"Are you aware," Tsukauchi added slowly, "That it is most likely thanks to your quirk that All Might won the fight against the Boss?"

…What?

Saki could feel the exact moment ice filled her veins. The chill she felt, the mounting dread. It was all coming to a head.

"…What?" Saki croaked.

"In fact, it is most likely thanks to your quirk that there has been no deaths in the Kamino Incident." Recovery Girl added on, ignorant what effect her words had on the teen.

Saki could do nothing but gape like a goldfish.

" I don't have a quirk, and even if I do it should be an invisible quirk." She said robotically. The girl could feel her world crumbling, her reality fragmenting and she had no power to stop it.

"Dear," Saki's mother was a soothing balm for her. "You activated a quirk two days ago."

It wasn't enough to calm her rapidly beating heart.

She wheezed as she tried to say something, Recovery Girl was kind enough to continue for her.

"What you have is an extreme version of a Situationally Activated Quirk."Recovery explained carefully. Her eyes wise and old as she searched Saki's face. "Which is a dormant quirk which requires some form of stimulation to activate. We think that the fear for your life forcefully activated your quirk."

There was a tone tone to the elderly lady's voice. A knowing wisdom, the reckoning of the cruelty that was reality.

Saki's could hear her heart pound in her ears.

"However, due to how powerful your quirk's activation was, it rendered you catonic. We had to call in someone to forcefully shut down your quirk. As soon as your quirk deactivated you feel unconscious and was brought here to recover." Recovery Girl continued softly. She was careful, so careful of the teen sitting too still in front of her.

Tsukauchi quietly grabbed a remote and turned on the small television. Just as the screen turned on, a video of what happened two days ago flashed across the screen.

Saki eyes was riveted to the video and she saw the blurry figures of All Might and All For One. The fight as she had remembered from the Manga so long ago.

Then it changed. The golden amber flames making an appearance as if they were mocking her and Saki could feel the world stop.

_… Dying Will Flames?_

_Sun Flames? or is it Sky Flames?!_

Her eyes tightened and the lump in her throat grew.

_Why do I have an ability from Katekyou Hitman Reborn?! Shouldn't I be in My Hero Academia?!_

_The hell is this crossover!_

_What is going on here?!_

Suddenly, her parents gasped and Tsukauchi jolted back but stopped. Recovery Girl's hand snapped to her cane but she slowed. The elderly lady then furrowed her brows and with slow, careful movements she put a hand on her shoulder as if to ground her.

"Saki," Her mom murmured, a hand covering her mouth before she ran out of the room. The woman came back soon after with a mirror and lifted up for her to see. Reflecting the surface was her, same chestnut colored hair, same baby face still lined with baby fat, same wide brown eyes.

Also reflected on the surface, almost as if mocking her, was a wispy flame upon her forehead. A blend of amber and orange.

Saki wondered if the world had tilted itself on its axis. If she had fell down the rabbit hole without realizing it and she wasn't in the reality she though she was in. All she could do was scream in her head while she let out a strangled voice.

Tsukauchi's eyes looked at her with something akin to pity but moved on.

"Its thanks to your untimely activation that Kamino suffered minimal loss. Your flames had healed the injured and hampered the actions of the League of Villains. Your actions, unintentional as it was has saved many lives and helped All Might." Tsukauchi praised. It felt like the world had mocked her for her service, the prelude to her fate that was to be decided.

"However, due to how much attention you have attracted, several problems have come up."

Saki knew that tone, she could feel the punchline coming and she was not that much of an idiot to not understand the implications her quirk had in this society.

"Your quirk has been invaluable in the Kamino Incident, but it also means that you have now become a person of interest for both positive and negative reasons. It is now very likely that you will be targeted for your quirk." Tsukauchi looked sympathetic.

It felt like pity, an empty apology from society to her. Saki did not want it, and she did not need it.

But it was being forced upon her, and she had no choice as fate trampled over her future.

"In addition, given that this was your first activation you probably don't know how to control your quirk yet right?" Recovery Girl pointed out apologetic. "You will need to go through Quirk Control Training and Quirk Counseling since you never had to do it before."

Saki's voice was gone, reality was slipping out of her control and her hands clenched so hard her nails were biting into her palms. She could feel the blodd seeping through in tiny droplets, the red that would no doubt stain her life from now on.

She wondered if this was karma for something she did in her past life.

"Given the circumstances, it is with careful consideration that with permission from your parents, we will relocate you for your safety and development." Tsukauchi said with finality as he delivered her judgement.

Saki's eyes snapped to the man, before turning to her parents. Their expressions were pinched but they had not wavered from her gaze. She could feel her stomach drop, it was a rare expression but Saki recognized it all the same. Her parents had already decided and there was no way out.

Saki felt like the world was disappearing from underneath her. She was briefly reminded of those first few weeks in this world, of the loss of something that she will never regain. The world as she knew it was folding and peeling away was something she never dared to touch.

"Where am I going?" Saki asked, barely recognizing her voice.

The beating of her heart did not slow down. The lump in her throat choking her voice. She felt dizzy, realizing with a finality that life was throwing her right into the fire and is going to set her ablaze.

Recovery Girl's hand on her shoulder was comforting.

It was damning.

Recovery Girl's mouth opened and Saki's eyes fluttered shut.

"UA."

* * *

**So things are not going well for Saki. Her life is being flipped and she doesn't know what to do now XD **

**Some notes for people to notice!**

**1) Yes, there is a slight KHR crossover in here but there is a reason to that. Im not just adding it to the plot for willy nilly, there is an actual reason as to why I added it. Unfortunately for Saki, its not a good reason lol**

**2) So yeah, Saki ended up messing up Canon a little. And as more time passes, more changes will occur. At one point it will be completely canon divergent but thats not for a while yet lol.**

**3) Saki's Parents have been officially named! Though they won't be around all that much they'll pop up from time to time lol**

**So thats it for now lol. Upcoming Is her move into UA and thus begins the Adjustment Arc. Look forward to her shenanigans, they'll be humor and angst coming your way XD**

**Please leave a comment! I would like to know what you guys think of this story so far!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So here is the third chapter! Its taking me a while to crosspost the chapters from Ao3 to here but i'm doing it slowly! Again! If you want to get ahead, go to SilverWinterMoon on Ao3 and find the story! Its under the same name! Enjoy!**

* * *

It was on a hot summer day when Saki left home. The sun beamed down and Saki could feel sweat dripping down her forehead. The combination of bright sunny rays and chirping of the crickets made it truly the best summer day.

Despite that, all Saki could feel was the chill running down her veins.

She was released from the Hospital after a few days of observation done by Recovery Girl. Given the little time she had, all Saki could do was pack up her belongings in preparation of leaving the comfort of her home.

Her parents held her the day she came home. It was an embrace that both comforted her and hurt her in equal measures. Tears welled up in her eyes but they never fell and her parents were quiet as they held her in their arms.

In the dark of the night, they whispered words of love, of trust and hope. That even with how her life was thrown out of order and now in constant danger, they hoped that Saki was able to find a path someway.

Saki could feel their wishes and kept them close to her heart as she waved goodbye to them and was escorted to UA.

And what a surprise it was, her escort none other than the former symbol of peace.

All Might.

He was taller than she imagined him to be. Towering over her tiny form, his arm was still in a cast and she could see the bandages peeking out from underneath his shirt. Hair as golden as the sun, he was smiling as he greeted her parents and assured them of her safety.

The moment Saki's eyes landed on his form as he stood in front of her house, she could feel the end of life as she knew it.

Now, as she stood in front of the Dorm she remembered from Before, she exhaled slowly and gripped onto her tote with tight hands.

This was her new beginning. A start that she wished never received.

But the world turned and never waited for a single person.

"Amano Saki."

Eraserhead, no, Aizawa Shouta greeted her gruffly.

Saki wondered if all the characters from the manga were taller than she expected them to be.

He was waiting in front of Heights Alliance, eyes half lidded but alert. His posture was slouched but it reminded her of a black panther, relaxed enough to spring into action at a moment's notice. His eyes scanned her form before seemingly coming to a conclusion. Saki wondered what he found. Did he see something of worth? Or another luggage to take care of on top of his worrisome class?

Saki had no way of knowing and gripping her bag, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know.

"My name is Aizawa Shouta and I will be your homeroom teacher in UA." His voice was gruff but clear. He spoke slowly and his eyes were trained to her face.

"This is the Heights Alliance, the dorm you will be staying in for the rest of the year." Aizawa stated before he gestured for her follow him.

Footsteps slow, she followed the older man into the building. In the peripheral of her vision, she noticed that All Might was following them as well.

Saki wondered why All Might was chosen to escort her. Was it because of her involvement in his battle? or maybe he wanted to ask her of something. Honestly, she hoped that she could avoid any form of conversation with him. She was lucky enough that he never asked her any questions in the car ride over to UA.

Saki stopped short of Aizawa's back and held her breathe. Her heart was pounding, she almost bumped into the teacher's back as her thought had wandered.

This was not the best impression she wanted to give him.

Aizawa though did not seem to react to her panicking mind and turned to her and pointed out the facilities. "The first floor is the common room. This is where food, baths and laundry are."

Her eyes scoured the room and she took in her new home and she swallowed. The dorm was large, much larger than she expected it to be. She knew that it was quite big looking at it from the outside but seeing the interior really hammered in how extravagant the dorms are.

Absentmindedly, Saki marveled at how much money it must have taken for UA to build a dorm for each class like the one she was in and how quickly they had them made.

_Even after so many years, this world never ceases to surprise me._

"Boys and girls are separated on the left and the right. Each floor has 4 rooms per gender and there is a total of five floors." Aizawa informed her as his voice broke her out of her thoughts.

Aizawa then punched the elevator button and the door opened. The group walked in and she could see him punching the button with the number five on it and slowly the door closed - she could feel a hum as the elevator went up.

The wait was awkward and the silence stifling and as soon as the door opened Saki resisted the urge to immediately scamper out. She patiently followed her teacher's lead. He brought her to the second room down the hall and beside the door Saki could see her last name on the nameplate.

Her room.

"This is your room, it comes equipped with its own AC, toilet, fridges and closet. It has also been treated so any uncontrollable burst of your quirk will not ruin the room. You have the rest of the day to unpack your belongings. The rest of your belongings should be inside waiting for you." Aizawa drawled.

Saki nodded at his explanation but then she paused. She looked down the hallway and listened for any other sound but only silence greeted her.

Something was missing.

"Aizawa-sensei?" She voiced.

Aizawa hummed in response.

"Where are the rest of the students?" Saki's words were slow and wary.

"The rest of the class will be moving in next week. You were asked to move in early so we could get a head start on your Quirk Control classes." Aizawa answered her query and Saki closed her eyes.

She was the first resident. The sole exception and the 'special' student.

Saki could feel her stomach churn.

"Not to worry Young Amano," All Might's voice was soft and gentle, "If you need any assistance, the teachers dorm is nearby and in case of emergencies you will be given a way to contact us."

"In addition to that, once the rest of the students have moved in, you can ask Yaoyorozu who is the vice president for assistance if you need any help." Aizawa informed her.

All Might then asked the teen to take down their cell phone numbers. Saki robotically brought out her phone and typed in the new numbers. Gazing at the phone in her hand, two new contacts stared back at her.

Her hands tensed. The feeling of reality baring down on her was becoming all too real and Saki swallowed.

"You will not be doing anything today but tomorrow morning I will come to pick you up and we can start you in quirk control." Aizawa stated. "Get some rest Amano, I will see you tomorrow."

Aizawa turned and shuffled to the elevator. All Might's hand hovered over her shoulder before dropping and instead he offered her a comforting smile before following his colleague.

Saki watched as the elevator door closed and she was left alone in the silence in the hallway.

She exhaled a breath she did not know she was holding and shuffled to her door. Her hand was raised above the door knob and she hesitated before she grabbed the handle and turned the knob.

The rest of the day was a blur, her body moving automatically to unpack her belongings. When she came to the sun had already set and all she could hear outside her window were the quiet chirps of the crickets.

Her room was set up, with the soft pale yellows and orange coloring her room. Her bed sheets freshly washed; they still had the scent of home. Her soft plushies was rested on top of the bed. Most prominently was her bunny plushy, worn with age and but well taken care of resting on top of the pillow. Looking at the room, it resembled her room back home.

It felt like a pale imitation of what she had.

She vaguely remembers going down the elevator and swallowing a few bites of her dinner. The food was amazing and wonderful and yet it tasted like ash upon her tongue. Soon after she was settled underneath her covers and her fingers clenched her soft bunny plushy, a false comfort to her circumstances.

Her stomach had not stopped churning. The silence was overwhelming. In the silence of her room, her breaths were all she could hear. Saki shivered, the reality of events sinking in. She exhaled as her eyes fluttered close into an uneasy sleep.

So marked the first night of many nights. Her new reality.

* * *

"So, how was she?"

Aizawa's head lifted from the stack of paperwork he was working on. Hizashi had leaned on his hand as he twirled the pen in his hand. In the corner of his eye, he could see Nemuri tilt her head in interest and Toshinori glance at him from the corner of the room.

He considered his words as he recalled his latest student.

"Quiet." He voiced.

Nemuri raised a brow, "Just that?"

All she received was a bland look from her colleague. She huffed and Aizawa could hear Hizashi snicker at the exchange.

Rolling her eyes, Nemuri turned to Toshinori and quirked her lips. "What did you think All Might?"

Toshinori hummed as he poured some tea into his cup, "Certainly she was quiet, but…"

The man's fingers tapped the rim of his cup as he paused. "She also feels lost. Resigned even."

Nemuri hummed and a frown crept up on her face, "The poor thing, with how she was brought in I guess it was inevitable."

Aizawa breathed out a sigh as he closed his eyes. His head ached and his body screamed in exhaustion, but he could not rest, not yet.

His eyes glanced at the report in his hands. Staring back at him was the picture of the petite brunette and he narrowed his eyes.

_Tired_, Recovery Girl's report stated._ Wary, anxious, nervous, gentle_. A series of words and notes stared back at him. Recovery Girl's notes after observing the child in the hospital was in his hands. It all summed up to the girl being an introvert. However, one line stood out from the rest.

_Possibly suffers from Depression. Requires in depth analysis from a licensed psychologist._

A previously dormant quirk activating in such a publicized event. A series of events that has cornered the girl. Aizawa could see how that diagnosis come to be and he safely agreed with Recovery Girl's thoughts and Toshinori's impressions.

Yet, something nagged at the back of his mind.

He saw something reflected in her eyes. Depression? Possibly. Resignation? It was there. Exhaustion? He would recognize what he himself had.

But her eyes gleamed with age, of having knowledge and experiencing events. A knowing quiet wisdom was in that tiny girl's gaze.

The girl was thoughtful, considering her words before they left her mouth. Her gestures slow and gentle as if she was afraid to touch. Her hands careful, worried to let something slip through her hands. There was something odd and omniscient in that child and Aizawa was not sure why a teen was like that.

Aizawa hummed.

Perhaps he will get his answers soon enough.

* * *

The next day found Saki in front of her future teachers inside the Training Dream Land AKA TDL. She felt cold sweat drip down the back of her neck; she hoped that the teachers did not notice.

Her eyes glanced upon the many pro heroes that came to observe her. Curious eyes seemed to scrutinize her very form and Saki swallowed. Cementoss, Midnight, Present Mic, Ectoplasm, Recovery Girl, Nedzu, All Might and Eraserhead. Characters that she could only remember as fictional characters, people that she took every inch of effort to avoid now stood before her.

Fingers twitching, she stomped down the urge to run away.

"Let's begin Quirk Control Class!" Nedzu began, voice light and airy.

"Please relax Amano-san," Nedzu's voice pitched and Saki flinched, "We are here to help you. You are in the best hands of the nation so please calm down."

Easier said than done. Saki nodded her head minutely as she tried to relax her tense muscles.

"So, what do we know of your quirk? Recovery Girl." Nedzu started as he gestured to the elderly woman.

Recovery Girl nodded before she stepped up, "Unfortunately, currently Amano is unable to activate her Quirk at will, but we were able to come to several conclusions from the video captured during the Kamino Incident and whenever her quirk was activated."

"One, her flames are not actual flames. Instead they are incredible hi-dense energy in the form of flames." Recovery Girl articulated.

Present Mic blinked and his mouth began to open before Aizawa jabbed him in the stomach. The voice hero doubled over and shot a glare at the tired man who in return rolled his eyes. Saki could feel a sweat drop forming but the interaction made her relax so she kept quiet.

"Second," Recovery Girl continued, "Is that Amano can choose what to do with her flames. She can heal whoever she wants, and she can burn whoever she wants. A multi ability Quirk you could say."

Midnight's mouth opened slightly as she seemed to reach an epiphany. "So that's why the flames healed the injured but burned the villains."

Recovery Girl nodded, "Right. In addition to that her Quirk's abilities are extremely high."

"What do you mean?" Cementoss blinked.

Recovery Girl brought out a file and gave it to the Cement Hero. The teacher tilted his head slightly but began to read the report in earnest. Scanning the report his eyes steadily widened and at the end they were fully open.

"Is…" Cementoss paused, "Is this true? Because if so, this will change the future."

Saki's stomach dropped hearing those words.

Of course, abilities from a completely separate anime would be extraordinary under the guidelines of this Quirk Society. She was beginning to stand out when all she wished for was to stay away from the spotlight.

She could feel the bile climbing up her throat.

"What was in that report?" Ectoplasm questioned.

"Inside that report," Recovery Girl's voice was low, tone heavy and all the heroes shifted in place. "Was the medical file of a male injured in the Kamino Incident."

"The patient had been crushed under debris. His right hand was crushed and most assuredly it would have needed to be amputated. In addition to that he sustained pierced organs, blood loss and a myriad of other injuries. If the man had been brought to the hospital, he would have died on the operation table." Recovery Girl listed clinically.

"Amano's flames most likely saved his life. By the time Aizawa shut down her quirk, all that were a few superficial injuries; she healed all the life-threatening injuries the man had incurred. Amano had essentially fully healed a man at death's door with little to no cost."

"But that means…" Present Mic's voice trailed off.

Saki closed her eyes. She held her breathe and stared down at her feet. She did not dare to see the expressions crossing everyone's face. She did not want to see the wonder lighting their eyes.

She did not want to see the hope on All Might's face.

_You shouldn't have hope from a coward like me._

"Once Amano has full control of her Quirk," Recovery Girl's voice echoed in the gym. "She will become a better healer than even me."

A beat.

Then voices erupted. The cacophony of noises left Saki reeling. She felt the falling of a burden on her shoulders. A pressure she never knew before. Saki felt as if she was pulled under water, the world muffled as she choked on air.

_She felt like she was drowning._

"What are the risks for Amano?" Aizawa's voice cut through the noise. "A power like that must carry some risk for the user."

Recovery Girl nodded, expression grave. "You're right. After the initial activation, Amano was rendered catonic. Even after you shut down the Quirk, she was unconscious longer than what was expected."

"My theory is that while this ability has no cost for the one being healed, that is not so for Amano." Recovery Girl intoned. "The more power, the more energy she expends, the more likely that she will exhaust herself. A light case just renders her unconscious, worse a coma. The worst-case scenario where she expends all her energy though, could possibly lead to her death."

Saki's could hear her heart pound. The beat ringing in her ears. She exhaled a long slow breath as she took the information in. The explanation was surprisingly simple and yet she had a lot to unpack.

_Not exactly the same as Katekyou Hitman Reborn._

She felt as if Recovery Girl was dumbing down her explanation, but there was no cell death or complex medical complications. Knowing that things could be so much worse, she took what positive thing she could and held on.

Though she was relieved that whoever was affected by her flames faced no problems, she bit the inside of her mouth as she realized the risks it held for herself.

"A high risk, high reward ability." Midnight murmured.

"That's not all." Recovery Girl frowned.

"That's not the end?!" Present Mic yelped.

"She suffered from intense muscle pains and cramps after she woke up. After careful examination, it seems as if her body has suffered an intense work out. Approximately two weeks' worth of it condensed into one day." Recovery Girl bluntly stated.

"So if she's not fit enough, the Quirk backfires on her?" Ectoplasm surmised.

"Her quirk has a lot of conditions attached to it." All Might murmured.

"We still don't know what other effects her quirk might have. We still don't know how much fighting ability it has since the only record of that is her flames burning the villains." Recovery Girl added.

"Though it seems as if she can choose what she burns as well." Aizawa observed.

All Might gasped, "The flames did not burn the wreckage."

"Correct." Recovery Girl confirmed, "We can assume she can choose what to burn, whether they be organic or not as well."

"What a fascinating quirk." Cementoss murmured.

The conversation flowed on but it felt muffled to her ears. As the teachers discussed her newfound power, Saki just stared at her feet. Her body taught and tense. The urge to run intensified as more time passed and she bit the inside of her cheek so hard she could taste blood.

She wanted to run.

"A unique Quirk for a unique individual." Nedzu declared as the discussion slowed. "Now that we know what her quirk can do and what she needs, we can begin with the class."

"But there is one thing that you have not mentioned yet." The principal pointed out.

The teachers looked to one another and Saki imagined that were this the anime she saw from her old life, they would have tilted their head to one side and question marks would be floating in the air.

"What does she need to do to activate her Quirk." Aizawa drawled.

Nedzu nodded. "All of Miss Amano's abilities are wonderful, but if she cannot even activate her Quirk, it will be all for naught."

Recovery Girl shook her head, "That's where the problems begin."

"This doesn't sound good." Present Mic lips pursed.

"Unfortunately, we were not able to fully determine what activates her Quirk." Recovery Girl apologized, "All that we were able to discover was that Amano requires intense emotions for there to even be a possibility to light the flame. However, if that was the only requirement this Quirk would have been discovered when she was four."

A pause.

"Another requirement to activate her quirk then." Aizawa noted quietly.

"Indeed." Nedzu concluded, "And that is what we are here for."

"Amano-san."

At the sound of her name, Saki finally looked up. The heroes were focused on her, their body language light with determination. She inhaled and tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Silently, Saki wished she had the same amount of courage that filled the very bones of everyone in this room.

Nedzu clapped his hands, eyes kind and bright.

"Shall we begin?"

* * *

**This chapter is a monster lol Both in length and feelings. Please don't expect that the rest of the chapters are as long, I just had no self-control and didn't know where to stop lol.**

**Saki is going through and abrupt change and she is not dealing with it well. She's depressed and anxious but I think you would be too if you get no choice in your life all of a sudden. The teachers are aware though and she'll get help soon enough. But things only get worse before she gets better and this adjustment arc will be her stepping out of her comfort zone... a lot.**

**What do you guys think? Look forward to the next chapter and Please comment and leave a review! I wanna hear what you guys think of Saki so far XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Its been a while but life has been kicking my butt and it takes a while to transport the chapters from Ao3 to here. Again, if you want to get ahead with this story check Ao3, the story is the same name under my name SilverWinterMoon. But other than that, enjoy and comment and let me know what you guys think of Saki and the story so far?**

* * *

_The scratching of pen against paper. The wind whispering in the silence. A creak of the chair, an old and weary sigh._

_Sunlight filtering through the trees, the rustling of leaves a gentle presence in the quiet._

_The rustling of clothes. The shifting of sheets. A sharp gasp._

_Pause._

_The pen gently placed on the steel desk. Eyes glancing the curtain in the corner of her old and weary eyes._

_A creak. The small tapping of feet on white sterilized floors._

_Hand reaching out, a pause._

_The shifting of curtains. The ringing chains echoing. Reaching out, slow and steady, never too quick for her eyes to see._

_Soft fingers, grounding fingers, the soft murmurs of reassurances._

_Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale._

_Tears in the corner of her eyes, the wobble of her lower lips._

_A silent apology left unsaid._

* * *

Aizawa huffed as he finished the Heights Alliance tour for Class A.

The once silent dorm was now filled with laughter. Small giggles and exclamations popped up here and there as the students explored their new surroundings.

Privately, Aizawa thought that this was a better atmosphere compared to earlier in the morning. It was a necessity to inform the students of the consequences of their actions, but at the same time the hero could not blame the actions of his class.

They have gone through more villain attacks than the average hero in training. Too early and too young to face the reality that this profession was not filled with just glory and fame.

Especially the two most problematic children in his class.

Aizawa's eyes glanced at the two, the blonde lingering further behind the rest of the class and the freckled teen eyes glancing from one side of the dorm to the other.

Those two faced the most among his whole class. Midoriya with his confrontation of Shigaraki and Muscle, and Bakugou with his kidnapping from the League of Villains. Of the whole class, those two received the worst of it and came out with more steel in their spine and a burning blaze in their eyes.

Yes, these children have faced more fear and challenges than any other class he had before, but they braved through it all and come out stronger each time. Despite all he has said, Aizawa was proud of his class.

His mind flashed to the child he has been trying to help for the past week. Her teary eyes and collapsed form making his chest tighten before he exhaled.

They would be able to help their new addition.

"One more thing." Aizawa announced before the class began to scatter.

Midoriya blinked, confusion written on his face. They must have that the hero would dismiss them after showing them around the dorm

Silently, Aizawa noted to include reading through body language to the class. It would not do for them to be surprised no matter the situation.

"I am sure that you have seen the news, but it was thanks to a person's quirk that the casualties of the Kamino incident was kept at zero." Aizawa blandly informed them.

The whole classes nodded.

It was all the news has been airing for the past few weeks and aired throughout the all of the channels for the whole of Japan to know. At least they were kept up to date with information.

"And as you know, the person's identity has been kept under wraps for safety and confidentiality purposes." Aizawa continued, scanning each student's minute expressions.

"I am informing you now that due to extenuating circumstances the person has been moved into your class and will be living in the dorms alongside you students starting this semester."

There was a pause.

Then the whole class exploded as various students shouted over one another their confusion and questions.

"What! Who are they?! Why are they staying here all of a sudden?!" Kaminari blurted out question after question as the whole classes stared at Aizawa with wide eyes.

Aizawa eyes flashed red and the class immediately snapped their mouths shut.

The tired man sighed before he continued. "As you have seen on the news, a quirk of that magnitude and power is a target for the villains. UA has been tasked to keep the person safe from harm for as long as it is necessary."

It was a necessary course of action, Aizawa thought logically. A single quirk was the sole reason why there were no deaths in the hellish incident that was the Kamino Event.

Golden flames that breathed through the whole battlefield, sweeping through the whole carnage as if passing judgement, burning villains and healing civilians alike.

A miracle, the news proclaimed.

Aizawa scoffed at the title. All he saw was the public pushing a small child onto a pedestal like a glorified statue. The underground hero was reminded why he hated the media so much as his eyes flashed at the reminder of the child's painful expression as he rubbed her back soothingly in the bland infirmary room.

"But Aizawa-sensei!" Iida raised his hand in a question. "In most cases of protection of highly important individual, normally this would be left in the hands of the pro heroes. Why was this person entrusted to UA?"

"Normally that would be the course of action that should be taken." Aizawa replied seriously. "But I said that there were extenuating circumstances correct?"

The whole classes nodded. His eyes glanced over at Midoriya whose eyes have narrowed and begun to mutter underneath his breathe and Bakugou whose red eyes sharpened, and mouth pressed into a thin line.

"The person in question, prior to the Kamino Event, has never activated their quirk." Aizawa stated.

There was a pause as the whole class processed the information.

Aizawa could see the exact moment they understood his words. Mdoriya's jaw had dropped and his eyes appeared to bulge out of his skull and Bakugou who had gone worryingly still.

"The person had a dormant quirk that required a specific stimulation to activate. Unfortunately, during their childhood, even after going to the doctor, their quirk was never able to activate and thus they grew up without ever using their quirk."

Situationally Activated Quirks.

It was not an unusual thing to occur in this society. Aizawa personally knew a few underground heroes that did not know what they're quirk was until they either went to the hospital to finally understand what activated their quirk or only activated their quirk much later on as a late bloomer.

He had assumed that Midoriya was the same given that his records stated he never activated his quirk until after the Sludge Incident. His student probably came to a realization to his quirk during the incident but never really learned what to do with his new quirk.

Thankfully, he was learning now and Aizawa is proud of his student's rapid improvement on his quirk control for the past few months.

"Fortunately, or Unfortunately, it took them being afraid for their life to activate their quirk."

"So that's why you said they never activated their quirk." Asui croaked.

"If they have never feared for their life, they would never wake up their quirk." Uraraka added softly.

"During the Kamino event, they were present and fearing for their life activated their quirk for the first time." Todoroki quietly concluded.

Aizawa nodded, "But because it was their first time using their quirk and given how powerful it was, they were rendered catatonic. I was called in to deactivate her quirk and soon after they were taken to the hospital."

The teacher then sighed, "After they woke up and Recovery Girl did some testing, it was quickly noticed that they have no control of their new quirk. They would activate their quirk on random and given the public's reaction to their ability, it would be extremely difficult for them to return to the life they had before as they are right now."

"So that's why you guys are taking them in." Sero breathed out. "You are going to teach them how to control their quirk and protect them at the same time."

"And why they were assigned to our class," Ashido realized, "Because you're our homeroom teacher."

Smart kids. Aizawa relaxed slightly at how quick they were to connect the dots.

"With my quirk I am able to contain her quirk," Aizawa added. "Given the circumstances and her age range, it would be more logical to have them be in an environment where she would have peers helping them in their development rather than surrounding them with just pro heroes."

Aizawa eyes sharpened his voice rumbled, "I expect that you will be helping them to adjust to their new environment."

Class A's posture straightened, and their eyes gleamed with determination. Aizawa privately approved. They were Heroes in training, and they were already prepared to help those in trouble.

"Of course! We will try help them to the best of our abilities!" Iida chopped his hands.

"It wouldn't be manly of us to not help someone in trouble!" Kirishima exclaimed with a grin.

"Good." Aizawa acquired before he turned. "Yaoyorozu, they will be staying in the room beside yours so help them get used to the class."

Yaoyorozu blinked before she nodded firmly "Of course Aizawa-sensei!"

"Wait a sec," Kaminari started, a slow grin growing on his face, "If they are staying in the room beside Vice Rep…"

"Then they're a girl!" Mineta hooted, "A new girl to idolize! I wonder what her three sizes are?"

Jiro stabbed the two with her ear jacks and the two screeched, "Both of you need to shut up."

"When do we get to meet her?" Hagakure asked, her clothes jumping excitedly betraying her invisible form.

"As soon as she has been released from Recovery Girl's care." Aizawa replied.

Everyone blinked.

"Excuse me Sir, has the new student not fully recovered from the Kamino Incident?" Iida dutifully asked.

"No, she was fully healed and has actually moved into the dorm a week ago." Aizawa informed them blandly.

A few frowns lined the student's faces. Tokoyami crossed his hands and head cocked to one side, "If that is not the case, then why is she in the care of Recovery Girl? Has she been injured in any way?"

To the classes' surprise, Aizawa closed his eyes and sighed. "You could say that."

Iida's brows furrowed, "Could you please clarify sir?"

Aizawa exhaled slowly and the class noted that the bags underneath his eyes appeared to be darker than before. Jirou noted that his shoulders were more slumped than his visit to her home a week ago, as if a large weight was placed on his shoulders.

"Your new classmate was asked to move in early in order to get a head start for their Quirk training." Aizawa gruffly started, "Unfortunately there has been several roadblocks in regard to that training."

"Problems?" Todoroki muttered.

"Her quirk is… complex." Aizawa paused as he exhaled, voice exasperated, "It is a multifaceted quirk that we have never seen before, and it comes with a strict set of requirements and backlash effects. We have yet to even understand how to activate the quirk properly."

"That sounds… troubling." Shouji observed, his formed mouth set into a grim line.

Aizawa huffed a loud breath, "Correct. Your new classmate has been struggling and we do not know how to help her."

Class A's eyes widened at the obvious sound of frustration and exhaustion in their homeroom teacher's voice. It was rare for the class to witness the tired man display his emotions so openly, so for him to show it to this extent was almost a slap to their face.

"Is it that bad?" Kirishima uttered, voice small and edged with worry.

"The risk is so dangerous that if they use their quirk far past their limits, they would die." Aizawa confessed bluntly.

Immediately the faces of everyone blanched as the blood left their faces. Aoyama's pale hands wrapped around his abdomen while Midoriya's scarred hand clenched.

They were no strangers to the limits of their quirks, facing constant backlashes despite the amount of training they do. Going above and beyond in order to deal with their restrictions. However, neither of their quirks would cause their deaths if they accidently went over their limit.

"I've never heard of a quirk with such an extreme backlash." Yaoyorozu's hand covered her mouth, fingers trembling slightly. Even her quirk, while they ate up her lipids would eventually stop to ensure that she would at least be able to survive.

"Wait a sec! Does that mean during the Kamino Incident…?" Kaminari frantically questioned.

Aizawa pinched the bridge of his nose, "If I was not there to nullify her Quirk, she would have died from the activation alone."

The silence that filled the room was deafening as the students absorbed that fact.

"As of right now, they can only activate their quirk on accident, in small amounts or in one large burst." Aizawa resumed breaking the silence. "However, whenever she activates her quirk in one large burst, it immediately knocks her out and I have to shut down her quirk before it can kill her. That was what happened yesterday during training."

Uraraka's mouth opened slightly in realization, "That's why Recovery Girl is looking after her right now."

Aizawa nodded, "Once she has woken up, I will escort her back to the dorm and introduce her to the class."

His eyes narrowed and the class straightened as Aizawa's scarves began to lift menacingly, "I do not want to hear that you are treating her differently from everyone else. That type of treatment would cause unnecessary stress to her and could possibly set off her quirk."

A beat.

"Understand?"

Class A fidgeted as their eyes flickered from one another before focusing back to Aizawa. They nodded slowly and remained still sweat beading down their foreheads until Aizawa's scarves dropped back to his shoulders.

"Good. Then you're dismissed."

* * *

_Soft eyes, tired eyes. Rough hands, warm gestures._

_He was sitting at her bedside, never a word passed by his lips._

_A grounding rock, a steady shadow._

_Hesitant and slow, rubbing circles on her back. Patiently waiting until she was ready._

_He was reticent and taciturn, but his actions told a story and she knew understood the intent of his actions._

_Aizawa Shouta was kind._

_He was far too kind for a coward like her._

_Weak breaths, quivering lips. Trembling fingers, shaky sighs._

_The pounding of her heart, ringing like alarms in her ears._

_There was no more running away._

_"Are you ready?"_

* * *

Midoriya reluctantly stepped out of the group hug he was in. He sighed contently as Yaoyorozu was still rubbing Asui's back, her small hiccups echoing with the quiet chirps of the crickets outside.

He realized that this conversation had to have come about, and he was glad Asui brought it up. It would have not been good for her to bottle up her emotions and her letting her emotions out allowed the group to have a realization.

Midoriya clenched his right fist. They have to go back, back to the bright days where they aimed for their dreams. The conversation brought back the flames of his resolved.

Iida and Todoroki had awkwardly stepped back to let the girls comfort the green haired girl. The boys were fidgeting hesistantly as they were unsure what to do now.

"What are you guys doing outside?"

Midoriya jerked at the sudden voice and he resisted the urge to move into a battle stance when he recognized the gruff voice of his homeroom teacher. He wasn't the only one to react that way. Iida and Todoroki shifted immediately, placing themselves before the girls before they relaxed as their eyes landed on the form of the dark man.

"Aizawa-sensei! This is…" Yaoyorozu trailed off, hands still wrapped around Asui whose hiccups had died down to soft sniffles. Uraraka grimaced as she gestured to the man.

Aizawa eyes flickered from one student to the other, lingering a moment longer on the frog girl before he sighed.

"Whatever you guys need to do, settle it quickly. Iida, gather everyone up in the common room, I need to introduce to the class your new classmate." Aizawa ordered.

The group blinked and they squinted as their eyes adjusted in the dark before they realized a small form huddled behind their teacher, hiding away from their sight.

Iida blinked before nodding quickly, feet turning around and rushing back to the dorm.

They followed the man in and tried to catch a glimpse of the person who would become their newest classmate, but she shied away and hid behind the teacher's large form. Shockingly, Aizawa did not. shrug her off nor gesture for her to move.

Midoriya cocked his head as he wondered why Aizawa was acting so… soft.

Soon enough, the rest of their classmates were gathering in the common room. Mingling within their common groups. Bakugou looked particularly annoyed, and Midoriya remembered that he was supposed to be asleep already. Iida would have woken him up since Aizawa ordered him to gather everyone. Kirishima was muttering a few assurances to calm the blonde down.

"What is it? What's going on?" Ashido bounced on the ball of her feet, looking at her friends for answers.

Shouji's eyes squinted before they widened, "Aizawa-sensei, is that…?"

Aizawa nodded to his silent query. The tired hero then glared at the class, eyes flashing red and soon silence remained.

He glanced behind his back and gently nudged the girl forward and it was then that Midoriya received a clear look at the girl.

Tiny.

That was the first impression Midoriya had of the girl. She was small and unassuming, mousy even and shuffled closer to their teacher when she noticed theirs eyes on her. Her back was hunched, and her eyes constantly darting from person to person, never meeting their gaze. When his eyes accidentally locked with her, the girl flinched and ducked away out of sight.

All in all, she was not someone you would expect to be called the Miracle of Kamino.

Not the person he expected who helped All Might.

"Introduce yourself." Aizawa coaxed gently.

The girl licked her lips and slowly opened her mouth.

"My name," She stammered, "is Amano Saki."

Her voice was soft and airy. Midoriya had to strain his ears to even hear her voice. There was an unmistakable breathy quality to her voice, sounding tired and nervous and afraid all at once.

_This was the person who helped save Kacchan and All Might._

"Oh wow she's tiny…" Sero murmured.

"I thought the Miracle of Kamino would be more…" Kaminari trailed off before Jiro jabbed him with her Ear jacks. The blonde yelped and shot an affronted look at the girl who in turn shot a glare as she gestured for him to shut up. Kaminari grumbled, rubbing his hand where he was jabbed before he quieted down.

The murmurs continued until they slowly died down. The whole time, Amano's gaze never looked up. He could see how pale her complexion was and the minute trembles on her form. She was fidgeting and her fingers remained at her side, clenched until the knuckles turned white.

"You can introduce yourselves and ask your questions tomorrow." Aizawa grunted, "We needed to introduce her so that you will not be alarmed when she comes down from her room in the morning."

His eyes swept across the room, taking in each student's expression and narrowing his eyes as some opened their mouths.

"As you can see, she has just woken up from an unconscious state and she is still not completely well. Recovery Girl has ordered her to get some rest so not tonight." Aizawa articulated, putting emphasis on the last word.

The class quieted as the class nodded their acquiescence. The whole time, Midoriya's eyes never left Amano's form. He noticed, from the corner of his eyes how Bakugou had gone worryingly still.

Amano's demeanor niggled something at the back of his mind. Somehow, the way Amano held herself reminded him of something.

It was making his chest tighten.

"Yaoyorozu." Aizawa called. "You know what to do."

The Vice President of Class A gazed Amano with furrowed brows and a bit lip before nodding hesitantly. She reached out slowly and put a hand to the petite girl's back. Amano's eyes darted up to Yaoyorozu's face, brown eyes scrutinizing before a small weak smile graced her lips.

"Get some rest." Aizawa ordered, seemingly to everyone yet his gaze never left the tiny girl's form. 'Everyone, dismissed."

Slowly the class scattered, gratefully giving their newest addition some space but their curios eyes never left the brunette's form. The girls had slowly congregated around the tiny girl and introduced themselves quietly. There were soft murmurs as they moved towards the elevator.

Soon the elevator chimed, and the girls all entered. The doors slowly closed shut and a silence reigned in the room.

"Well," Kirishima sighed, "That was… something."

MIdoriya looked towards the elevator, where Amano Saki had disappeared into.

His chest felt tight. Those short few minutes he saw the Miracle of Kamino, he was uncomfortably reminded of something.

Her hunched posture, her darting eyes, her trembling fingers and shaky voice.

Bakugou, who had gone worryingly still and was now walking towards the elevator, shot him a look. Narrowed eyes and a piercing gaze, Bakugou searched his expression for an answer to an unknown question.

The blonde seemed to have come to a conclusion, eyes meeting his. For a single moment, Midoriya was reminded of something.

Of his first battle with Bakugou in UA, in that fateful training exercise. Of the days gone by when they were young children carefree of the cruelty of the world. Of the days when he was mocked and pushed down because he still chose to dream.

A piece of the puzzle clicked into place.

_Ah_, Midoriya mused quietly, fingers clenching at the connection he made.

_You're just like how I was, aren't you?_

* * *

**This chapter felt awkward but I wanted to put it out because I don't know what else to add. But Finally we are done with setting the story UP! The next chapter is when things really start to roll and I AM LOOKING FORWARD TO IT FINALLY XD**

**A few notes**

**1) Saki didn't really appear all that much in this chapter, I wanted to focus more on Class A and them moving into the dorms and realizing they have a new classmate.**

**2)I skipped over the week Saki was here because there wasn't much to write about that week except for one thing that happened. There have been hints all around the chapter but not too much of it since what happened is a secret for now and i'll elaborate later XD**

**2) Aizawa has a soft spot for Saki in a sense. He treats her like Eri because of her situation but also because something happened during her week there that made it a bit... yeah. So he's especially careful with handling Saki.**

**3) MIDORIYA! If you haven't noticed, I adore the green bean and I gave him some special love, but I did put in something that only he would notice and that will be expanded later on in the story.**

**This wasn't a great chapter lol and I am not sure I can really top the last chapter since all of a sudden there was this jump of ability when I went to the writing trance lol. But I tried my best.**

**Please leave a comment and kudos! I want to know what you guys feel about this chapter and with how I portrayed class A and Aizawa so far.**

**Thank you for your kindness and look forward to the next chapter!**


End file.
